1. Technical Field
This application relates to mobile communication techniques in general, and inter-processor parameter management in a multiple-processor wireless mobile communication device operating on a processor specific communication network in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless mobile communication devices, referred to herein primarily as “mobile devices”, a single processor typically handles all device functionality, including device software applications, data processing, and communication functions, for example. However, in order to operate on some modern wireles communication networks, a mobile device must include a particular processor or type of processor. For example, the iDEN™ communication network developed by Motorola is one such network that requires a particular mobile device processor.
This network specific processor requirement may be met for new mobile devices by developing operating system software and software applications targeted to the network specific required processor. For existing mobile devices for which operating systems and software applications have already been developed based on a different mobile application specific processor however, providing for mobile device operation on such a network while maintaining mobile device functionality can be much more challenging, particularly when proprietary technologies are embodied in both the network specific processor and the mobile application specific processor. One such mobile device functionality that is challenging to maintain is battery charging and battery management.